Robin, What About Now?
by kstar97
Summary: This is written in Star's POV and she is asking Robin, What About Now? It is a songfic and my first one so R&R. I do not own Teen Titans or What About Now by Daughtry.


Ok so the song is in italics and the story is in regular form. :D R&R

Robin, What About Now?

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

I sit here alone on top of the Titan's Tower, hoping and wanting only to be loved.

"Hey," you say as you come to sit next to me, watching the sun goes down. "What's up?" I hate this question. I want to tell him what is really on mind because if I do it could destroy a perfectly good friendship so I just reply with a 'nothing.'

_As love is fading,_

He sits so close to me, I can feel his skin touch mine, sending shivers down my spine. I just love him so much but as he continues to be workaholic I feel as though I have begun to love him less.

_From all the things that we are_

I know we could never be together. We are heroes, we cannot let a relationship get in the way of protecting the city. If a villain found out I loved Robin he would surely use him as something against me.

_But are not saying._

He is my weakness but I cannot let anyone know that. I would lose my happiness if he ever died.

_Can we see beyond the stars_

As the stars twinkle in the night and the cold air surrounds use he lays down telling me to do so too. I do as instructed and slowly drift off to sleep.

_And make it to the dawn?_

I wake up in my bed to find no Robin. I sigh and get up going back up on the Titan's roof to watch the sunrise.

_Change the colors of the sky._

I'm on the roof, only to see Robin already up here.

_And open up to_

"Star! Just the person I wanted to see," he said giving me a genuine smile.

_The ways you made me feel alive,_

"What is it Robin?" I said. I was falling in love the way you make me feel alive.

_The ways I loved you._

I was falling in love the way you make me feel all tingly inside.

_For all the things that never died,_

My hope on us would never ever die, I will always try.

_To make it through the night,_

I just have to keep trying to make it through each day, loving and hoping you would tell me…

_Love will find you._

That you love me too.

_What about now?_

As I stand here with you, I wish you would just tell me. I want to scream my love for you more than anything.

_What about today?_

I want to tell you today. I want to hold you, hug you, and kiss you.

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

You are the one that taught me everything about Earth, you are making me feel like a human,

_What if our love never went away?_

I never want my love for you to go away.

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

Please Robin, just say 'I love you,' I scream into my head

_Baby, before it's too late,_

Hurry Robin before someone else sweeps me off my feet.

_What about now?_

Robin, what about now?

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

As the sun rises, I look into your hoping to find some answers under it.

_To start a new day._

Maybe if we were together, we could start over, one without secrets of the past or feelings.

_This broken heart can still survive_

Robin is the only one who can keep my heart alive.

_With a touch of your grace._

You take a step closer to me and hold my hands in yours.

_Shadows fade into the light._

Our shadows look as though we are hugging.

_I am by your side,_

"Star you know I will always be by there for you right?"

"Yes Robin and I will always be by your side."

_Where love will find you._

As he grabs my hand, I know have a feeling that he loves me back.

_What about now?_

As I stand here with you, I wish you would just tell me. I want to scream my love for you more than anything.

_What about today?_

I want to tell you today. I want to hold you, hug you, and kiss you.

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

You are the one that taught me everything about Earth, you are making me feel like a human,

_What if our love never went away?_

I never want my love for you to go away.

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

Please Robin, just say 'I love you,' I scream into my head

_Baby, before it's too late,_

Hurry Robin before someone else sweeps me off my feet.

_What about now?_

Robin, what about now?

_Now that we're here,_

He pulls me into a tight hug, one that feels like he never wants to let go

_Now that we've come this far,_

I hug him back not wanting to let go either.

_Just hold on._

I hold onto him and squeeze him so tight.

_There is nothing to fear,_

We hold onto each as though we are falling and it is our worst fear.

_For I am right beside you._

"Star?" he says letting go.

"Yes?"

_For all my life,_

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asks giving me another one of those smiles, making my heart melt.

_I am yours._

"Sure, I would love to," I say giving him a smile back, screaming in my head like a feeling a 5 year old girl.

_What about now?_

"Tomorrow at 3?" he said giving my hand a light squeeze.

_What about today?_

I nodded, the sun going down and the stars coming out. "I can't wait," I said to Robin, "I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a smile going to bed falling fast asleep.

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

Finally, I think to myself falling asleep fast, waiting for tomorrow.

_What if our love had never went away?_

At three, he stopped by my room picking me up. I wore a sparkly purple dress that came up to my knees, purple flats, and my hair was curled. He was wearing a tuxedo and his mask still on.

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

Oh God, I wish he wouldn't wear it. "You look stunning," he said a blush coming across his cheeks, "You ready?" I nodded and he took my head in his. He leads me to his R-cycle, giving me a helmet and I wrapped my arms around his waist as we drove to our destination.

_What about now?_

"Robin where are we?"

"My favorite restaurant," he said grabbing my hand and leading me inside. "Reservation for Grayson." While eating dinner we talked about our interests and what we would do if we weren't super heroes.

_What about today?_

After we were done eating, he led me to a dance floor.

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck swaying in time with the music.

_What if our love had never went away?_

As we swayed to the music he told me that I was beautiful and wish it could be like this forever.

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

"Robin…"

"Star…"

_Baby, before it's too late,_

Our heads moved closer to each other

_Baby, before it's too late,_

we could feel each others breaths on our lips

_Baby, before it's too late,_

and then our lips touch. The kiss was sweet and short.

_What about now?_

As we broke away, we stared at each other in amazement.

"Wow…" Robin said, "I think we should have dates more often." He gave me a smile and I nodded stupidly as he we head back to the Titans Tower. I knew that one kiss would lead to many and now I don't have to say, "Robin, what about now?"


End file.
